It is known that a multiplicity of data is generated in a vehicle and is used to control the vehicle. Usually, one or more control devices are used in the vehicles for this purpose, said control devices receiving data from a wide variety of sensors and further processing said data in order to control individual functions. Said functions are usually the primary vehicle functions, for example handling crash situations, ensuring regular driving operation or providing comfort functions for the driver of the vehicle.